Fallout
She/Her • Fallout • Night/Rain • Scientist Appearance At a glance, Fallout looks like any general NightWing you would see. But there’s more to her. She has the main body type of a NightWing with the agile build of a RainWing. Her head shape is that of a NightWing with the horns and scales of one except, the RainWing scales around her eyes that are barely noticeable. She has a long elegant neck with large RainWingish wings. Fallout has long sharp claws that are tipped with a tiny bright green spot. She has a long tail that is one of a NightWing and her RainWing fangs stick out of her mouth the tiniest bit. Strangely, Fallout has both the NightWing teardrop scales on her neck and tail but also the RainWing “dots” on their arms, necks, and tails. This is barely noticeable as it is the same color of her mainscales but the smallest bit lighter. Now for her coloring. So, you know the silver scales on the wings of a NightWing? Except, hers is a bright, vivid toxic green all in different shades of the color but not straying to far. Her “stars” form small constellations two which are Aries and Taurus. Now for the wing membrane itself, it’s a dark blue like if you stared into the sky on a clear night. Her main scales are a dark black like the darkest void in Pyrrhia and her underbelly is the same toxic green as her wings with hints of candy apple green in them. Since she has NightWing spikes, they are black that fade to the toxic green on her which is the same as her underbelly and wings, same with her horns with her teardrop scales being the same green but more shiny and silver in color. The NightWing scales on her head are a lighter more calm black then the rest of her with her RainWing scales around her eyes being the same color, but changing. Fallout’s eyes are a dark black with her left eye having the top right of it being toxic green with tiny blue parts to it like small explosions. In apparel, she usually wears a pair of goggles with the lenses being tinted green which her father got for her when she turned 3. On some occasions, she will wear a few leather satchels which are slung onto her neck. If it happens that she needs to be formal instead, she will wear jewelry such as a peridot necklace and jade bracelets. Personality Fallout isn’t quite like what her name means. She is a kind, bright dragon who is also kind of witty and sarcastic. Fallout is always eager to learn and she is kind and generous as she always has a bright look on her face. When she first meets a dragon, she will most likely treat them kindly, but be distant and maybe a bit cold. Fallout is also a bit witty and sarcastic which her many siblings tease her for it coming from her mother. If you become very good friends with her, she will most likely open up to you and treat you well. History (Subject to change) Fallout hatched in the Rainforest or, more specifically, the forest floor to her mother Radiance and father, Plague. For the first two years of her life, she was cared to by her mother who was a slightly mad animus who would treat her badly. One day, before she turned three her father took her into his care and made her the dragon who she is today. She lived happily with her father and older brother until Plague had to leave them one day and they were left in the dark for what would happen next. For the next two years, they lived by scavenging and if it got bad enough, stealing. She enrolled herself into a school when she was four mostly because her brother wanted her to have a education. This is where she met Vanilla. He was a good friend and one of her only friends too. Even after the school year ended they kept in touch by a device similar to a dreamvisitor. When California and Peacock arrived on the continent it got even better as they were also wonderful friends. Up until the day she moved to Possibility, they visited each other every day. Relationships California: Fallout looks at him as a best friend. They’ve known each other for a while, since he arrived on the continent and ever since they’ve been friends. Vanilla: Fallout is on really good terms with him. They were best friends in school and are still good friends with him. Peacock: She and Peacock are good friends. Like their brother, Peacock and Fallout were best friends since they touched Pyrrhia. Name: Trivia - She has partial Heterochromia. - Fallout is terrified of her mother. - She has anxiety. - -Stuff -Stuffy -Stuffy Stuff - Stuffy Mc Stufferson Gallery FalloutFlightRising.png|A Flight Rising Ref I made of her Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Hybrids